Harry's Secret Love
by Marty89x
Summary: harry 3 Hermione
1. Default Chapter

Harry gazed out his window on a rather breezy, and starry night in the depths of Number 4 Privet Drive, thinking about his previous year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The one part he missed about Hogwarts the most was one of his two best friends, Hermione Granger. He's been thinking and dreaming about Hermione for quite a while now, and always wondering what the next year in Hogwarts will bring for them.  
  
Will he be brave enough to tell her how much he loves her? He stood there thinking. All he wanted to do was to tell her how he felt about her and that he loved her dearly with all his heart and soul.  
  
"I wish you where here with me, Hermione," he whispered to himself. "All I want is you, all I need is you."  
  
He was tired. And hungry, but there was nothing he could do about that since the Dursleys didn't seem to care much about him.  
  
Slowly, he closed his eyes and fell asleep....  
  
Harry was laying on his bed, breathing heavily. He had just awoken from this very startling dream , and had a very worried look oh his face.  
  
~~~*** Harry found himself face down on a cold, hard, stone floor, in a darkened corridor. The only light that was visible was emitted from an old, small, lit candle on the other side.  
  
"Where the bloody hell am I?" Harry thought to himself. Harry, who was half frightened, half curious, got up and started to wander around in the corridor slowly and cautiously. He placed his hands upon the dew-coated walls to feel his way through, so he wouldn't fall or bump into anything. "Blimey!" Harry yelled as he just walked face first into a fat pole.  
  
A cold breeze blew just past him; the kind of breeze that leaves a shiver running down your spine. A ghostly breeze. He heard soft whispers and murmurs somewhere between breaths of stiffling, cold winds.  
  
Out of nocturnal darkness and complete silence and stillness, came a cold, raspy voice calling out his name. Harry recognized that voice. It was the voice of pure evil and hatred. It was Lord Voldemort. Harry's worst enemy, the enemy he's been trying to defeat since he learned that he murdered Harry's parents when he was only a baby.  
  
"What do you want, where are you?" said Harry in a rather shaky tone, with a bit of angriness.  
  
"Look, look for me. But look fast, or someone you love so dearly will suffer and die by my hands." said Voldemort in a poisonous, snakelike voice.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Harry found himself face to face with the Dark Lord in the same corridor he'd found himself in the beginning of his dream. The Only difference was the light. The flame that emitted from that small candle on the other side grew bigger and bigger and then turned the color green.  
  
All of the old, dusty torches around them suddenly lit with green flames, too.  
  
Voldemort was clutching Hermione by the neck, his wand pointing at her "Hermione!" Harry yelled. Rage and anger suddenly burst inside Harry.  
  
"Harry! Harry, please help me!" Hermione yelled as she struggled to break free from Voldemort's grip. Suddenly, green light jot out of Voldemort's wand shooting at Hermione.  
  
"NOOOOO!'' Harry yelled..... ***~~~  
  
"It was only a nightmare," he thought. But it seemed so real. Harry remembered what happened the previous year at Hogwarrts. He had the same type of dream that felt as if it were actually happening, and because he followed his instincts, he was able to save Mr. Weasley from dying from that horrible snake bite. He had taken that dream very seriously, and it's a good thing he did.  
  
Now Voldemort had Hermione. He couldn't bear to let his dream come true. He needed to see Hermione. Now.  
  
He remembered that she told him she was going to be in Diagon Alley two weeks before school starts. If Harry remembered correctly, school starts on the fifth of September. It was now August 28th.  
  
Harry decided to go to Diagon Alley to tell Hermione about his dream and what he thinks about it. But how was he going to get there? He didn't stand a chance against the Dursleys. "The invisibility cloak," Harry whispered to himself.  
  
Harry took his favorite broom, the Firebolt (which he had recieved as a gift from his beloved godfather, Sirius) from his closet. He opened his trunk and grabbed his cloak. Harry opened his window, climbed on his broom, and threw the invisibility cloak over him. He soared out of his room, into the midnight blue sky.... 


	2. chaper2

As Harry was soaring on his Firebolt, he couldn't help but worry about Hermione. Something else was bothering him, too. His lightning scar. It was burning. Perhaps it was a warning. He wasn't sure. All he could think about was Hermione's safety.  
  
While flying, Harry spotted something from a distance. A light in sky. It was coming towards him. As it was getting closer, he heard a motor. It was Hagrid!! Harry knew he could get Hagrid to help him so he pulled of the invisibility cloak and yelled to get Hagrid's attention. "'arry!?!!? Is that yeh??" Hagrid said in shock. " yea it is... Hagrid can you help me get to Diagon Alley??" " Sure 'arry come wit meh"  
  
After what seemed like they've been flying for hours, Harry asked Hagrid what this place was that they were going to. "You'll see, 'arry," was all Hagrid said. While Hagrid was climbing off of his motorcycle, Harry felt like wandering around a bit. Harry stood right before a huge, abandoned mansion. "Hagrid, is that the place we are supposed to go into?" said Harry with a rather uncomfortable, unsure look on his face. "Yep, that's it. No one has been in that mansion for 'bout 18 years. Nobody will find us in there. There isn't no muggle in sight."  
  
As Harry stepped inside, he saw everything around him covered in dust. Despite the fact that it was old and dusty, it was rather huge and beautifully built.  
  
Hagrid lead Harry to the fireplace. "Alright 'arry. I'm going to have to leave yeh here. Here's some floo powder. And 'arry, yeh best be careful. Yeh hear?"  
  
"Okay I will. Thanks Hagrid, see you at Hogwarts. "Bye then, 'arry. "Have a safe trip!"  
  
Harry took the floo powder in his hands and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" he said in a lound and clear voice. He remembered what had happened to him before his 2nd year. He ended up in Knockturn Alley. A place for witches and wizards who use dark magic.  
  
Harry quite happy and rather relieved that he found himself in Diagon Alley.  
  
He spotted to familiar looking people. Harry recognized them. Hermione's parents. He ran to them. "Hello, I'm Harry--Harry Potter, Hermione's friend from Hogwarts,'' said Harry, out of breath. "Oh hello, Harry. its wonderful to finally meet you. Hermione's been talking all about you." said the mother. Harry blushed a little. "It's nice to meet you too. I need to speak to Hermione. Do you know where she is?" "She just left to Flourish and Blotts to buy her new school books." "Oh okay. Thanks." Harry went off to Flourish and Blotts to tell Hermione the news...  
  
Harry was almost there when he saw the most unexpected thing..... 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was almost there when he saw the most unexpected thing.....  
  
Harry saw Hermione talking to Draco Malfoy.. But its wasn't like the usual way they talk with spite and anger; it seemed like she liked talking to him. She was laughing and acting like they'd been friends from the start.  
  
Harry was looking at them when all of a sudden he heard someone scream "Harry Harry!!!!!!!!!!!" It was Ron. This got Hermione's and Malfoy's attention. Hermione realized that Harry was watching them and quickly screamed at Malfoy as if he had been making fun of her instead of flirting with her.  
  
"heya Harry I didn't know you'd be here" said Ron.  
  
" Yeah " Harry said has if he wasn't even paying attention.  
  
" hey Harry mate. whats wrong??"  
  
" Nothing Ron I was just thinking that's all"  
  
Just then Hermione came over to them.  
  
" hey guys" she said.  
  
" Hey Hermione..ummm what was that??' Harry asked.  
  
" ummm.. What was what Harry??" Hermione answered.  
  
" Harry what the bloody hell are you talking about??" Ron said.  
  
" Oh its nothing I guess, just forget it." Harry answered.  
  
" Alright then lets get our stuff then ." Hermione said.  
  
Then went to get the school supplies. Harry didn't understand what happened between Malfoy and Hermione but he knew it wasn't nothing like Hermione made it seem. He was going to find out but he just didn't realize how. Then all of a sudden his scar was burning. Harry was in the most pain he'd ever been in. Harry fell to his knees screaming.  
  
" Owww!!!" Harry yelled  
  
" Harry whats wrong?!?!?! Whats happening?!?!" Ron screamed.  
  
" Harry!!! Harry!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
The pain was going away.. but the scar was still burning. Ron helped Harry up to his feet.  
  
" My scar. it was burning so badly" Harry said.  
  
" Something bad is gonna happen. I know it" Harry said.  
  
" We'll just have to see Harry" Hermione answered.  
  
" Yea I guess we will." said Harry.  
  
Harry didn't know what was going to happen but he had a really good feeling that is dream wasn't just a dream. It was a sign. 


End file.
